The Naked Sketch
by Ruthyroo
Summary: AU meeting for Brendan and Ste. For PrettyLittleScars for her birthday 3rd December. xxxxx


**To my lovely friend PrettyLittleScars.**

** Happy birthday, i hope you have a wonderful day. This is just for you, i hope you like it :)**

**The Naked Sketch :)**

I guess you could say that I've always been a controlled person, never letting my emotions get the better of me. I suppose I built up a wall over the years, keeping everyone out…everyone except my sister Chez. I had my kids, but I even struggled with them, I'd never let them get too close, I regret that now. I have my Da to thank for that, years of abuse from him have made me the way I am today. I had tried to sort my problems out, Chez had suggested counselling but to be honest, it didn't do anything for me, in fact it made me worse.

Chez kept putting pressure on me, she said I needed to change my life, my ways. I had put her through so much I know, but I couldn't do any more counselling. She had other plans for us and she enrolled us to do a ten week art/art textile course. I tried to get out of it but she said I owed her…which I did. I couldn't see what this course would do for me, but I knew it would make her happy and that's what is important. I had to do this for her. I need her to see me how she used to see me.

So here we are week five and our teacher Natalie had told us that we would be doing a little something different this week. Different wasn't the word and nothing could have prepared me for the sight I saw in front of me. The young naked male model was tantalizingly beautiful; I could feel my cock twitch as my eyes scouted over every single inch of him. I wanted to get up from my chair and touch him, his skin smooth and inviting, the colour a warm golden brown. He had the holiday look, maybe he was into all that fake tan shit, but it looked natural to me.

He was laid on his side on a white fluffy rug, his hand supporting his head and I could see everything. His cock lay limp on his stomach and although it was soft, I could tell that when erect it would be a fine size! I suddenly wondered how it would feel inside me, which for me was strange…I'm more of a giver than a taker, another controlling part of my personality, but I'd make an exception for this one. I let out a moan, almost forgetting where I am and cross my legs in order to hide the excitement that I'm feeling right now.

"Brendan Brady put your tongue away!…please don't embarrass me here."

"I'm just admiring the sight Chez, there is nothing wrong with that."

"Make sure that's all you do Bren okay?"

"Yeah yeah…I hear ye."

I swear I have never seen anyone as mouth wateringly delicious as this young man; he must have felt me totally checking him out as I noticed his cheeks flush a shade of red. His eyes desperately trying to keep the same stare…I'll give the boy something there wasn't many that could ignore my advances. But then he was posing for an art class, he couldn't exactly change the position of his eyes. He made a refreshing change from the fruit and vases that we had drawn in the previous lessons. This or should I say he was definitely more my thing.

I start by drawing his face…wow he really is a magnificent sight. His blue eyes seemed to light up the whole room, they look amazing. I imagine his eyes staring deeply into mine, filled with desire and fully dilated. I draw his nose that seemed to turn up slightly at the end; it really was the cutest thing. I draw his full lips that look so soft and kissable; I imagine them on mine, our tongues finding each other's, thrashing around desperately and both of us getting lost in the passion.

I've never been one for drawing, but all of a sudden I feel like Picasso. I draw his neck and imagine placing kisses all over it; I wish I could taste him right now. I draw the outline of his body, his build is slim but toned and I imagine him lying next to me, he feels just as good as he looks and I inhale his unique scent, how I wish this was all real instead of my imagination.

I define the muscles in his arms, chest and legs and I can honestly say if I was getting marked out of ten for this picture I would get a ten. I save the best for last and draw his gorgeous looking manhood. He has the right amount of everything and I imagine engulfing every single bit of it…of him. I'm so glad Chez made me come to this stupid class. Natalie was doing her rounds and looking at everyone's picture, even Chez was looking at mine.

"Bren that is really good" said a surprised Cheryl.

"Brendan you have really captured every detail here, well done" added Natalie.

Without sounding like I'm blowing my own trumpet it was really good, but that was because I was mesmerized by the model. He gave me the inspiration.

"Right class that's it for today, I'd like to thank our model Ste for sitting still for us for as long as he has. You have all done really well. For the remaining five weeks we will be moving on to art textiles."

His eyes moved to my direction and they meet mine, I felt my heart thud as our eyes locked, there was no way I was letting him get away from me. I got up from my seat and moved over to him, he covered himself up and stared inquisitively in to my eyes.

"Ste…Steven?"

"Yeah?...that's me."

I looked around; luckily for me the class had started to disperse. Chez didn't look happy though, but I couldn't help it, I had to do this.

"This is a bit mad I know but are ye single?"

"Yeah I am why?"

"I'd really like to take ye out for a drink, get to know ye better. I couldn't take my eyes off ye back there."

"I did notice."

The smile he was wearing told me all I needed to know.

"So is that a yes?"

"I suppose it is."

"Can I have ye number then?"

"That would be a good start."

I pulled my mobile from my pocket and entered his number into my phone.

"Thanks ye won't regret it."

"Just to let you know I'm free this weekend…in case you were wondering."

"I was wondering Steven, I'll call ye later.

I walked back to an angry looking Chez, who was clearly not happy with my behavior.

"Come on Bren, were going. Thanks Natalie, see you next week."

I gave Steven one last look and left, the minute we were outside Chez started.

"What was all that about Brendan?"

"Got myself a date Chez, I couldn't not…did ye see how gorgeous he was?"

I had her moaning at me all the way home, but I didn't care it was worth it. I had just bagged myself a date with Steven and I couldn't wait to get my hands on him.

**Please review :) xx xx xx xx**


End file.
